


Game Night

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, F/M, Omorashi, Omutsu, Pee, Urination, Wetting, female urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief story about three kids and some childish roleplaying. So twisted I almost deleted it without showing anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a microfiction challenge on OmoOrg.

Last night was game night. Me, Mikey, and Terri were the ones who showed up. My odds were good. 

Sadly, I drew the baby, he was the husband, she was the wife. They both put their heart into the part. It looked too real to me. At least I could throw a tantrum when they kissed. 

Things took an interesting turn when I had to go to the bathroom. Of course there's absolutely no rule-breaking when Terri's involved. I wanted to spite her by giving her a real foul diaper to change. I changed my mind. I went #1 and held in #2 until after the game. Good thing, because mean old Terri didn't change me. Mikey did, and I feel like we had a moment.

Such a gentleman. His hands and eyes never wandered when he wiped and powdered me. He could've touched my boobs when he blew a raspberry on my belly, but he didn't. He left me feeling clean and blissful. I was on cloud nine. I still am. 

I'll keep playing until we draw husband and wife. But sometimes I wonder if there's something wrong with me and my friends. Is it weird we still play house in high school?


End file.
